The Promised Place
の |Yakusoku no Chi}} is the two hundred and ninety-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 15th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Grandpa Ukai and Coach Nekomata's backstory is established, starting with their rivalry as players, their coaching of their respectives schools, and their retirement after being unable to play against each other in an official setting. In the present day, Karasuno and Nekoma ready themselves for the long-awaited Battle of the Garbage Dump, with Grandpa Ukai, watching from his hospital bed, remarking that, although he may not be participating as a player or a coach, his "disciples" Hinata and Kageyama are on the court, and so is his "blood" (Coach Ukai). Plot Grandpa Ukai and Coach Nekomata first met during a match in their middle school years. As he played on the court, Ukai noticed Nekomata with the slouch observing him quietly. Once Nekomata was subbed in, Ukai found difficulty scoring due to Nekomata reading and cleanly receiving his every attack. Later, Nekomata thanked Ukai for letting him look good on the court, an act that made Ukai determined to crush Nekomata in their next match. This first meeting started a trend of Ukai challenging Nekomata until Nekomata relocated to Tokyo. However, Ukai was undeterred and trained diligently so that he can beat Nekomata if they ever meet again. In their second year of High School, Ukai and Nekomata's teams both made it to Nationals, and the two restarted their rivalry. Ultimately, they were unable to play together in an official match after their respective team lost before they could face each other. Ukai, nevertheless, persisted in challenging Nekomata, who gladly accepted his challenge. The two never had another chance to stand on the National stage after that. Eventually, both became coaches at their respective alma mater, Nekoma and Karasuno. They would organize practice matches whenever they had the chance and aimed to make the Battle at the Trash Heap happen at the Nationals. Yet, the opportunity never came and both retired five years before the present time. Fast forward to the start of the current school year, Takeda makes a call to Nekomata to arrange a practice match between the two rival teams. It's the day 3 of the Spring Interhigh. The long awaited match up between Karasuno and Nekoma is about to begin as players take their place. Coach Naoi is excited about the upcoming match, but Nekomata reminds them that this isn't the reason Nekoma came to Nationals; it's just that they are more people looking forward to this matching, himself included. In a hopsital room, Grandpa Ukai watches the match with his students from a live-broadcasting television. Kuroo and Daichi come forward to do the proper captain handshake. Kuroo tries to provoke Daichi by bringing up all the penalty that Karasuno did during the summer training camp, while Daichi responds with a thanks accompanied by a bone-crushing handshake. As the players and coaches are introduced, Grandpa Ukai happily brags about his grandson to his students and nurses. When his student asks him if he regrets not being there in person, Grandpa Ukai denies having any regret. Even though his name may not be listed, his disciples and his bloodline are present, which is something he can't be more happy about. Back on the court, the current Coach Ukai recalls his grandpa's words about not forcing his own will onto his players. Ukai thinks that the current Nekoma and Karasuno players are standing here on their own will. They are destined rivals in their own right instead of fighting a battle for the sake of pleasing their elders. As such, Ukai sincerely hopes his grandpa will be able to enjoy this match to his heart's content. The two teams officially greet each other as the match commences. Yamamoto calls out to Kenma inquiring about whether they could defeat the demon and club combo, Kageyama and Hinata. Kenma, who is recognized as a player concerned only with the objectivity of facts, ultimately replies he doesn't know. Appearances *Ikkei Ukai *Yasufumi Nekomata *Ittetsu Takeda *Daichi Sawamura *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tetsurō Kuroo *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Manabu Naoi *Alisa Haiba *Saeko Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Asahi Azumane *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai *Nobuyuki Kai *Shōhei Fukunaga *Lev Haiba *Kōshi Sugawara Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 33